


No Babbling

by NOZUONODIE



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOZUONODIE/pseuds/NOZUONODIE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FOR MY FAVORITE WRITER nanjcsy<br/>This is  inspired by one of  nanjcsy `s work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Babbling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).



 

 

FOR MY FAVORITE WRITER nanjcsy

 

BGM:

Until We Bleed (With Lykke Li)

 

I'm naked  
I'm numb  
I'm stupid  
I'm staying  
And if Cupid's got a gun, then he's shootin'  
Lights black  
Heads bang  
You're my drug  
We live it  
You're drunk, you need it  
Real love, I'll give it  
So we're bound to linger on  
We drink the fatal drop  
Then love until we bleed  
Then fall apart in parts  
You wasted your times  
On my heart  
You've burned  
And if bridges gotta fall, then you'll fall, too  
Doors slam  
Lights black  
You're gone  
Come back  
Stay gone  
Stay clean  
I need you to need me  
So we're bound to linger on  
We drink the fatal drop  
Then love until we bleed  
Then fall apart in parts  
Now we're bound to linger on  
We drink the fatal drop  
Then love until we bleed  
Then fall apart in parts

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
